Rank A Mission: Working at Taco Bell!
by Dragonkey258
Summary: Heh...The title is a bit wierd, i know. In this fanfic, Naruto and the gang get a job at a local Taco Bell! THIS IS A ONESHOT STORY! Noted for Sasuke acting like he's a bit drunk or on drugs...Just kidding


Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura got a job at Taco Bell

Naruto: Yahoo! Hey guys, isn't this great! Just the three of us, working at Taco Bell! Aren't you psyched!

Sakura: Um, no! This place is filthy, and this grease is really doing a number on my hair! What do you think, Sasuke? 3

Sasuke: I hate all of you… (annoyance, twitch, twitch, pulsing vein, twitch)

Naruto: Oh c'mon guys, this'll be fun! D

Sakura: Shut up Naruto, no one cares what you have to say!

Sasuke: Ha ha, what she said… (Sasuke checks his watch and taps his foot impatiently)

(Naruto is in the background playing with the condiments)

Sakura: (notices Sasuke is upset) What's the matter Sasuke?

Sasuke: (brushes her hand off of his shoulder) Uh… I'm waiting for someone. She should've been here by now…

Sakura: "She"? Who's "She"?

Sasuke: "She" is my new girlfriend, if you must know.

Sakura: (rage, fury, irritation) WHAT! You have a GIRLFRIEND! (calmness) Who is she?

Sasuke: Zarkai Hatake.

Sakura: What! Kakashi's daughter! The Vampire girl!

(Naruto proceeds to squirt ketchup up his nose)

Naruto: Gah! Uh… guys? A little help here…

Sakura: (extreme rage) SHUT UP! (steaming) Now, you were saying, Sasuke… (flutters eyelashes)

Naruto: … Whoa… (lovesick) Ahhh… She's so cute when she's angry…

Sasuke: Yes, the Vampire, is that a problem?

(Zarkai walks through the door)

Zarkai: Oh my god, Sasuke I am so sorry I'm late!

(Sasuke leaps over the counter and runs to her)

Sakura: (mouth agape) Hadawha?...

Sasuke: (holds Zarkai's hands) Oh don't worry about it babe, at least you're here. (hugs her)

Zarkai: (chuckles) Awww… I love you! (they kiss)

Sakura: (she-hulk) Sakura smash, Sakura crush, Sakura hurt, Sakura mad!

Naruto: Hi Zarkai! Ha ha Sasuke's got a girlfriend, Sasuke's got a girlfriend, Sasuke's in love, Sasuke's in love- Aaack!

(Sakura punches Naruto in the mouth, knocking him into a wall)

Sakura: WILL YOU BE QUIET! … thank you…

Naruto: (dizzy) Uhhhh…

(Sasuke and Zarkai sit in a booth together)

Sasuke: (takes Zarkai's hands in his) I was looking forward to seeing you again.

Zarkai: Oh, Sasuke, you just saw me 20 minutes ago.

Sasuke: I know, but you're so insanely beautiful.

Zarkai: (chuckles) And you're so insanely charming… and hott…

Sasuke: Ooooo… me likey… (sits next to Zarkai and starts kissing at her neck)

Zarkai: (giggles) … Oh you naughty boy! (hugs him closer as Sasuke continues kissing at her neck)

(The bell on the door rings as a customer walks in)

Sasuke: (stops and looks up) Oh, man… I'm sorry babe, I gotta work! But I'll be back on my lunchbreak and we're gonna continue right where we left off, k? (winks)

Zarkai: No prob, sexxi, I'm lookin' forward to it! (winks back)

(Sasuke hurries off to wait on customers)

Zarkai: (singing) Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go-o-o, I wanna be sedated (hums the rest)

(Zarkai pulls out a vial of blood from her trenchcoat pocket and takes a long drink just as Sakura sits across from her)

Zarkai: Oh, hello Sakura. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?

Sakura: Yes, actually. I just wanted to get something straight, since you're Sasuke's girlfriend and all, heh heh… (she-hulk) I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO GET SASUKE! NOT YOU, ME! BLAH BLAH BLAH…!

(as Sakura carries on, Zarkai puts her bottle away, takes out a mallet, walks over to Sakura, and hits her over the head with the mallet, knocking her out)

Sakura: … Uhhhh…

Zarkai: Ahhh… much better…

(Sasuke walks up on his lunchbreak)

Sasuke: Hey, babe, I'm back- Whoa! What happened here? (happy)

Zarkai: Oh! Hey Sasuke! Well, your friend here was kinda bothering me, so I, uh…

Sasuke: Say no more, I can't thank you enough for shutting her up! Oh… (sexy look in eye) Now where were we?... (clasps her waist)

Zarkai: (giggles) … Right about here… (takes his face in her hands and kisses him)

* * *

Yes...I know its a bit random. I was bored...REVIEWS PLEASE! 

(also, this is the end of the fanfic)


End file.
